Mockingbird
by ICantBelieveImNotButter
Summary: Spike tries to make is little girl feel better.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Mockingbird  
**Author:** wyatt-matthew-halliwell  
**Email:** **Category:** Alternate reality, Future, Spuffy  
**Spoilers:** None really  
**Rating:** M15 +  
**Setting:** Since this is AU I guess it doesnt really have a setting. Its just in the future. Well my version of the future  
**Summary:** Spike and Buffy are woken up late at night by their baby daughter who is in pain from teething. Spike sings his little girl a lullaby to take her pain away.  
**Authors Notes:** Based around Eminem's (Woohoo Eminem!) song "Mockingbird" I've read so many fictions about how Spike might be if he had a baby and this is my try at one of those. It doesnt really have a time line but I'll just say that they are still in Sunnydale. Oh and Buffy and Spike are not married cos I dont want them to be. And i dont know what age babies are when they teath so i guessed.  
**Disclaimer:** none  
**Feedback:** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE with chocolate and cherrys and cream and cake and all kinds of yummy.

Buffy Summers was curled up tightly in the arms of the man she loved. She was having a dream, involving Spike and chocolate...

Spike's arms tightened around her in his sleep.

They were both completely content in their slumber. Suddenly they heard an ear piercing wail and shot up out of bed.

_"Whats wrong?"_ Buffy asked Spike in a panic

Spike was already out of bed and heading to the door. Buffy got up and followed him.

Spike walked into the nursary and his heart broke. Sitting up in her crib was their 13 month old baby girl. Liljana Isabella Summers.

Liljana, or Lilly as the scoobies called her, or Lissy as Xander called her because her initials are LIS, had bright blue eyes like her father. She had beautiful, soft and slightly curly blonde hair like both her parents.

Spike walked over to his daughter, who was screaming at the top of her lungs. When she saw him she cried harder and threw her arms out to him.

_"Oh baby"_ Spike cooed as he picked the child up into his arms.

He tried to rock her back to sleep but she wasn't having it. Buffy came into the room and walked over to the two of them. She patted Liljana's cheek, which made her scream louder.

_"Damn, Spike"_ Buffy sighed as she figured out what was wrong _"She's teathing"_ she told him.

Spike pulled his daughter back and looked at her tear strained face. _"So what do we do?" _he asked Buffy

_"Well the 24 hour chemist isnt far from here"_ Buffy began _"I'll quickly go down and see if I can get her some anti-biodics"_

Spike nodded as Liljana settled against him. Her tears still falling onto his shirt. Buffy gave him a weak smile and regretfully pulled herself away from him and their child.

She rushed into their bedroom and got dressed.

Spike decided that he would wait for Buffy downstairs in the living room.  
_  
"I know baby, I know"_ he wispered in Liljana's ear.

Her fathers voice seemed to calm her a little. When they got downstairs, Spike placed Liljana in her car seat. She always seemed to calm down when she was in it so they made it a ritual to always bring it inside. He watched as his little girl scrunched her face up in pain, but did not scream.

When he heard Buffy come down the stairs he quickly went over to her.

_"You gonna be okay?"_ He asked her

She nodded _"I'll be fine. Just take care of her"_

Spike nodded and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

_"I'll be back as soon as I can"_ Buffy said.

Spike watched as she grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

Spike sighed deeply and look back over to his daughter. Liljana was looking up at her father. Her bottom lip out in a pout and her tears swelling up in her eyes again. It was enough to send Spike into a break down.

_"Lilly, sweetheart I wish I could take your pain away" _He said softly as he ran his fingers lightly over her cheek._ "Daddy really does"_

He bent down and kissed her. When he stood back up he was slightly suprised to see Willow standing a few steps infront of him.

Normally he would have sensed her but all that super Vampire stuff seemed to go out the window when he was near Liljana. The only thing that mattered in the world to Spike was her.

"_Hey Red"_ He said _"Sorry did I wake you?"_ he asked

_"No" _Willow replied shaking her head sleepily. Then she jabbed her finger at the car seat _"She did"_  
_  
"She's in pain Red"_ Spike said, defending his daughter _"She's teathing"_

Willow's face imediantly softened. She moved over and stood next to Spike, looking down at the baby.

_"Ooh the poor little thing"_ She gasped _"Can I do anything?" _she asked Spike, without taking her eyes off her godchild.

_"Not really. Buffy's gone to get her something now"_ Spike replied. He too has his eyes on Liljana.

Willow took her eyes off of the baby and turned to look at Spike.

_"Are you okay?"_ she asked him concerened

_"Yeh"_ he replied. _"S' Dawn awake?"_ he asked

_"Don't think so. You know her, she'll sleep through a heard of elephants"_

Spike smiled, but soon it faded as he remembered his child's pain. Whos smart ass idea was it to put little babies through so much agony just for some losey teeth?

_"Can I get you anything?"_ Willow asked after a minute

_"You know"_ Spike began _"She might calm down a bit if she had that stupid stuffed pig..."_

As soon as the words _"Stupid"_ and _"Stuffed"_ past his lips, Liljana stared to cry again. Wailing and turning away from her father.

Spike jumped back a little and tried to save his mistake.

_"Uh no Baby, I didnt mean it..."_ he tried but she refused to look at him.

Willow went upstairs to get Buffy's childhood toy that she had given to Liljana. If she didnt go upstairs she would be rolling around on the floor. Spike could act all bad assy all he liked, but as soon as Lilly was involved he was as soft as a kitten. And now he was pleading with his baby daughter to forgive him all beacuse he insulted her favourite toy. Willow grinned as she walked into the nursary.

_"...Liljana. Please look at Daddy"_ Spike begged _"Mr. Gordo's not a stupid stuffed toy. He's a very cute, very smart little piggy"_

Spike was saved when Willow came back down the stairs with said toy. She threw it to him and then waved goodbye as she went back to bed.

_"Look Princess"_ He waved the toy infront of her.

Liljana turned her head and when she saw her favourite toy she extended her arms out for it. Spike handed him over to her and she hugged the pig close to her. She wrapped one of her small arms around Mr. Gordo's neck and pulled the toy so that he was at her side. Then she put the thumb on her other hand into her mouth. Spike smiled and sat down on the sofa.

_"Do you forgive Daddy, Darlin'?"_ he asked

She smiled around her finger. Then her smile turned into a frown. She quickly pulled her thumb out of her mouth and screamed in pain again.

_"Da Da"_ She cried out, lifting her arms out for him to pick her up.

Spike didnt hesitate. He leaned forward and scopped her into his embrace. With Mr. Gordo forgoten, Spike started pacing around the room. He rubbed small circles over Liljana's back trying to sooth her.

_"Shh. It'll be okay"_ He wispered _"Mommy will be back really soon"_

He turned his head and kissed her temple.

Buffy was walking as fast as she could, back to her house. Suddenly she was attacked by a gang of Vampires. Stupid Vampires with death wishes. It was one thing to Jump the Slayer. It was another to jump her while she was in a hurry. That was stupid. But to jump the Slayer while she was in a hurry to get back to her sick daughter meant that these Vampire's wanted to die. A very painfull death.

Spike craddle Liljana closely against him. She had curled her tiny fists into his shirt. Determined not to let him go from her. Her breathing was deep and shallow as she fought not to cry. She turned her head and rested her cheek against her fathers shoulder. Squeezing her eyes shut then opening them to get rid of the tears.

Spike kept glancing towards the door. Buffy had been gone nearly an hour. Add that with the fact that his daughter was in pain and Spike was reduced to a nervous reck. He rocked Liljana in his arms.

Suddenly the front door opened and Buffy rushed in.

_"You okay, Luv. What took you so long?"_ Spike asked

_"Some Vamps jumped me" _She replied as she rushed into the kitchen.

Spike followed her. _"You alright?"_ he asked concerened

Buffy smiled at him _"Yeah. I was all protective about Liljana so they got a lot off cranky Mum released on them"_ she said proudly

Spike couldnt smile because he still had a tired, and sore girl on his hands.

_"Did you get anything?"_ he asked looking at the brown bag she had brought in.

_"Yeah. The chick at the chemist told me this trick that worked on her three kids"_ Buffy explained as she empty the bags contents on the island.

In the bag was some cotton buds, Two forms of medicine and a light blue and purple teathing ring.

Spike looked each of the items over cautiously. Buffy didnt mind. After all this was their daughter they were talking about. Spike was overly protective of her anyway.

_"So whats this trick?"_ He asked her

_"Well" _Buffy began. She took a few cotton buds, opened once of the bottles and dapped a bit of the medicine on the cotton _"You put some of the medicine on the cotton, see"_

"Why we got two bottles?" Spike asked alarmed _"How long is this teathing going to last?"_

"Not long. Hopefully" Buffy replied as she saw her daughters red, tear strained face _"One of these. This one"_ she held up the bottle she had just opened _"Is to put her to sleep at night. And the other one is for the day time"_

Spike nodded _"Whats next?"_

_"Well you put some of the medicine over the teathing ring"_ she explained as she showed him.

_"Why not just give her the medicine?"_ Spike questioned as Buffy spread the medicine around the ring

_"Because theres a good chance that she wont take it. This way she'll sooth her gums and these rings are ment to be really good for babies to chew on while their teathing"_ she explained. She gave him a slight smile _"Think of it as killing two birds with one stone"_

Spike gaped at her _"Dont talk about bird killing infront of Liljana"_ he hissed quietly

Buffy rolled her eyes and walked around so that she was facing her daughter. She offered the ring to Liljana but the child refused to let go of her father and take it. Buffy sighed.

_"Spike, c'mon lets go back into the living room"_ She said as she lead the way.

Spike followed her.

They both sat down on the sofa. Spike wispered soothing words in his baby girls ear to let her know that he was here. She realesed her grip and allowed Spike to lower her onto his lap. He turned her around so that she faced Buffy.

_"Look what Mommy has for you"_ Spike cooed

_"Here Honey"_ Buffy said as she handed Liljana the ring.

It imediantly went into the childs mouth and she started chewing it. The ring looked bigger when Liljana held it. She had both of her tiny hands wrapped around it. Spike put an arm around her back and pulled her against him.

_"How long till this stuff kicks in?"_ he asked Buffy

_"Shouldn't take long. Its the fast active stuff"_ She replied

Spike sighed as his head fell back. Buffy reached a hand up and ran her fingers through his hair.

_"She was in so much agony, Buffy"_ Spike said suddenly. He turned to the woman he loved with tears in his eyes "_And I couldnt do a damn thing"_

_"I know, Spike"_ Buffy nodded. _"Every baby goes through this. Its apart of growing up"_

"S' bloody cruel. Thats what it is" He shot back before bending down and placing a soft kiss on top of Liljana's head. He looked back up at Buffy and said seriously _"I dont think I can do this Buffy"_

"Do what?" She asked confused

_"This"_ He gestured to the girl on his lap _"It nearly killed me tonight. Watching her. She just kept crying and there was nothing I could do. Thats not right. I should be able to help her"_

"Its not just you" she re-assured him _"I couldnt do anything either"_ she reminded him

_"I just felt so useless Buffy"_

"Look Spike we both knew that this wasnt going to be easy"

"I know" Spike said as he pulled Buffy against his side _"I just didnt know it would be this hard"_ He looked down at Liljana who was contently chewing away _"She's my baby girl"_ he stated

_"She is" _Buffy agreed, snuggling into Spikes imbrace.

_"I just want her to have the life that I never did. Away from pain. Full of love"_

"She'll have that. She has you and me. And her Aunty Dawnie. Her Godparents Willow and Xander and her Grandfather Giles" Buffy began _"She'll be surronded by love. Wherever she goes. No one is ever going to let anything happen to her. Spike I know that its hard but thats why we can handle it together"_

Spike turned his head and planted a soft kiss against Buffy's forehead.

_"I love you"_ He told her

Buffy smiled contently _"I love you too"_

Liljana looked up at her Father, then turned to her Mother. Buffy smiled at her baby, so did Spike.

_"We love you too" _she told her daughter.  
_  
"So much"_ added Spike. He then turned back to Buffy_ "Still hurts to see her in pain"_

"And it always will" Buffy said _"Do you know how hard it was for me to leave this house tonight?"_ she asked _"Very hard. But I did cause I knew that no matter how much it hurts me to see her suffer I have to be strong so that I can help her"_

The three of them sat silently for a few minutes.

_"Whats the time, Pet?" _Spike asked after awhile.

Buffy looked at her watch_ "4:15pm"_ she replied _"You tired?" _She asked him

_"Vampired here" _He stated _"Creature of the night...Or the dark"_ he added seeing as it was technically morning _"How's about you?"_

Buffy yawned then replied "_Lets just say Im not getting out of bed tomorrow till at least lunch time"_

Spike looked down at Liljana who was fighting to keep her eyes open. He smiled and nudged Buffy.  
_  
"Looks like we're all ready for bed" _he said

Buffy gently took the teathing ring out of Liljana's hands and placed it on the coffee table. Spike stood up and carried their daughter to the stairs. He turned back around to Buffy when he didn't see her follow them.

_"You coming?"_ he asked

_"I'll be up in a bit. Are you going to stay in the nursary?"_ she asked him

He nodded _"Yeah. Just incase"_

"Okay" replied Buffy_ "Go sing Liljana her lullaby"_

Spike smiled then walked up the stairs.

Buffy wasnt upset that Spike wanted to stay the night in their daughters room. He does it whenever he gets scared over her. There was the time when she was only a few weeks old and Xander mentioned cot deaths, not knowing how serious Spike was going to take it. For two weeks straight Spike didnt get any rest. He was determined to keep Liljana in his sight at all times. So he would sit in her room and watch her as she slept. When she had the flew he went into a panic. Buffy found that she could never get upset over things like that. It warmed her heart to have someone care so much for her little girl. It amazed Buffy how different Spike was towards Liljana. She couldnt wait to see what he would do once she started dating boys.

Buffy gave the living room a quick clean. She grabbed some spare blankets and headed up to the nursary.

Spike walked over to the large rocking chair. A gift from Giles. He sat down and and cradled Liljana on his lap.

_"Tired Baby?"_ he asked

Her small yawn was his answer.

Buffy stopped at the door way and watch as Spike, once William the Bloody, slayer of slayers rocked their baby girl to sleep. She loved watching Spike put her to bed. Only because of his lullaby. The one he had just come up with one night. Actually it was the first night after she was born. It was more of a promis then a lullaby. And Buffy simply adorded it. From the first time she heard it. This was something shared by only Daddy and his girl.

Spike began to sing to Liljana. _"Now hush little baby, don't you cry. Everything's gonna be alright. Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya. Daddy's here to hold ya through the night"_ his arms tightened around her as he paused to kiss her hair. _"And if you ask me too  
Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird. I'm gonna give you the world. I'm gonna buy a diamond ring for you. I'm gonna sing for you."_ His words turned into a quiet wisper when he saw that she had fallen asleep _"I'll do anything for you to see you smile"_

He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. Ready for sleep aswell. Buffy walked in and drapped a few blankets around her family. She kissed Liljana lightly on her temple then kissed Spike lightly on his lips.

_"Sweet dreams"_ She wispered

_"You too"_ Spike replied with his eyes still closed.

Buffy smiled as she walked out of the room. She turned back for one last look at Spike and Liljana snuggled together as they slept.

**THE END**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey everyone,**

**I'm sorry to get your hopes up but this is not an update on the story. The sad news is that I will not be continuing my stories here. Because of a certain thing that has happened I no longer have any respect for this site. So what I am going to do is post my stories on my LiveJournal accounts (links are on my profile page.) My account here will remain until I have transferred each story to LiveJournal. After that I will be deleting this account and will no longer be posting here.**

**I am sorry for the inconvenience this causes anyone. If you have any comments, or you want to know more please email me at - shadedcolouredlights(at)y7mail(dot)com**

**This is sad for me but I can't help how I feel. It will probably take me a long time to post all my stories on LJ because I rarely go on the computer any more. I just wanted to let you all know what was going on.**

**Thank you everyone who has favored/alerted me or my stories. Your reviews have always meant a lot to me. I hope that some of you will continue to read my storie on LJ. If you know any other place I can post my stories please let me know.**

**ICantBelieveImNotButter.**


End file.
